A Red Book
by amichka
Summary: Riza's diary. An average day turns interesting for Roy. R&R. Oneshot.


_Inspired by a fanart I found on photobucket. This is what happens when I jus start writting without any idea where the story's going (but then thats usual how my story's are written)._

It was just another day. The same people, the same office, the same endless stacks of paperwork that never failed to somehow make their way over to Roy's desk.

And just like every other day, he let his elbow slide down and out onto the desk as he straightened his arm. He would lay his head onto his sleeve and just begin to close his eyes before—

"You really should get back to work sir." Just like everyday, without fail, Lieutenant Hawkeye would hastily remind him of his failed attempt of procrastination. And he would give a defeated sigh and sit back up stretching and cracking his knuckles. Then he would grab his pen, trying to fool himself into thinking he might actually get some work done this early in the morning.

"Must we really do this so early?" he'd ask hopefully. "You mean our _jobs_?" She asked with a small sarcastic smile. He would shrug or just sigh again, then get back to his paper work. But not today.

He was about to go about his usual routine of complaints and doing just about anything to avoid work, until he noticed something. A small red book was stuck between some random files on top of Hawkeye's desk. He would have assumed that it was simply a misplaced report or a file that she had put aside for later reference if it weren't for the many hearts and other doodles that had been drawn across the cover.

His lips curled up into an evil smile. "Hawkeye's diary…" he thought, trying to imagine what the lieutenant would write in something as personal as a diary. He quickly turned back to his work when he noticed her gaze pierce into him from across the room.

He would have to wait if he ever wanted to get his hands on it. He grabbed a pen and began to sign the paperwork that sat in front of him. When she was satisfied, she relaxed some and returned to her work.

Their lunch break finally came. "I'm going, sir." Lieutenant Hawkeye said. She watched him closely. He seemed extremely interested in the report he was reading. He waved and grunted, not looking up from what he was doing. "Would you like me to wait for you, Colonel?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to be a while." He said. "Enjoy your food, Lieutenant." He said. "Thank you, sir." She said hesitantly, still eyeing him suspiciously.

The moment the door latched shut after Hawkeye, Roy flung his arm across his desk, sending all of its contents onto the floor. He jumped up from his chair, knocking it into the wall behind him and ran to her desk.

He shuffled through it until he found what he was looking for. The diary. He placed his hand on the cover nervously, anxious to find out what was inside. He let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding and opened the book slowly.

His eyes skimmed the page. It was incredibly formal. The handwriting was almost as perfect as it would be if typed, and she used extremely strict vocabulary. It seemed like a report. But it couldn't be.

He cursed under his breath and threw the book across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor, landing open on the ground.

Roy slid to the floor. "I was stupid to think that Hawkeye would carry around some sort of personal journal. What was I thinking?" He held his head in his hands and muttered more cursings under his breath. He lifted his gaze off of his feet and onto the diary. Pieces of paper were sticking out of it. They were writen on with a swirly cursive.

He scrambled over to it, and hopefully lifted it to his eyes. He read the words and a huge smile stretched out across his face. Scribbled onto the paper were her hopes and dreams, embarassing childhood moments, and little doodles of herself, her dog and coworkers.

"Colonel, I...just...wanted to..." At that moment, Riza Hawkeye came into the room. It took her a moment to process what she was seeing. She saw the mess around hers and Mustang's desks, she then saw Mustang himself hunched over in a corner, then she saw her diary clutched in his hand and look of pure horror painted across the face of her commanding officer.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted, she reached for her gun, but then stopped. Roy stood up holding the book in front of him, and evil grin curling his lips up and his eyes shining. "...I've always imagined living out in the country with a beautiful farm house with field after field of gorgeous flowers..." Roy read tauntingly, waving the book in the air.

Riza's eyes were wide and her teeth were gritted. But she didn't look angry. She actually looked like she was anticipating something. She looked ready to pounce at any moment. She put her gun back into place and grabbed for the book. But Roy wasn't done toying with her yet.

"...and I would sit and look out onto the pond or just feed the ducks. It's really the quiet life I was meant for..." He held the book high enough so that Riza couldn't reach, but close enough for him to read. "Let's see if theres anything good in here..." he said, once again skimming for something interesting. Riza forze and held her breath, her arms still reaching slightly for the book.

"Hey, wait a minute, there's something about me in here!" he said the smirk whiped from his face. He seemed genuinly fascinated. Riza grabbed her gun out of her belt, clicked off the saftey, and held it to Roy's temple. "Put it down. Now." she said calmly. He froze when he felt the cold of a pistol against his head. He closed the book and it dropped to the floor. She bent down to grab the diary, still pointing the gun at him. Then she put the saftey back on and placed the pistol back in her belt.

"I'm going back to lunch now, sir. Try to keep out of trouble while I'm gone." His face was blank with terror. He walked to his desk and sat, grabing his pen and looking down at the unsigned forms. He looked up at her, afraid of what he'd see. But she had he same professional expression on her face. Emotionless. As if nothing had happened.

"...and get your paperwork done, Colonel." she said, and left without another word.

He looked at the mess in the room. Then he looked over to the door she went through. His thougts took him to another place. A place he thought he'd never go. What exactly would she have written about him in her diary, that she thought worth killing him over? His usual smirk instantly appeared on his face.

_Please review. Even if you dont like it, please give me some helpful advice. Or if you liked it, tell me so._


End file.
